What if there was a muggle?
by roseweasleygamgee
Summary: When five students from Hogwarts and a muggle get stuck on an island, they must find out how they got there and why. Some twisting romantic entanglements. But it should be fun!
1. Stranded!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore I obviously don't own any of the themes or characters in the Harry Potter series.  
  
Chapter 1: Stranded!  
  
Harry woke up and turned to Hermionie who had strangely been sitting next to him. He rubbed his head, he felt as if a speeding bus had hit him. The last thing that he remembered was reading his History of Magic book under the covers in the Dursleys' spare bedroom. "Herm. What are you doing here, why did the Dursleys let you in?" Since it was summer, and she had not been there before.  
  
"Harry, look around, I don't think that we're in Kansas any more."  
  
"What?" He looked around, realizing that they were lying on a long strip of sand, near a sea monster riddled ocean. As he shook himself off he got sand in his eye. "Shit, Herm. How'd we get here?"  
  
"You got me. One night I went to sleep in my bedroom, the next morning I was here." She largely indicated the beach that they were lying on.  
  
Harry, after managing to get the grains of sand out of his watering eye, took in a sharp breath. "Wow! Hermionie, you're-, you're-, you look absolutely-, WOW!"  
  
She blushed, the crimson color of her cheeks matching the gorgeous burgundy silky dress that she was wearing; well, it wasn't a dress it was a nightgown. But, boy, did it show off the curves that she'd really developed over their 5th summer. "Why, thanks Harry. You don't look half bad yourself!" She was referring to the muscles that he had acquired from doing all of the chores for the Dursleys. His muscles were really filling out the striped pajamas that he had been given, even though they were his cousin's and had shrunk had originally been extremely large on him.  
  
They both were a nice dark crimson that any member of the Weasleys would have been envious of. An extremely uncomfortable silence settled in. Harry couldn't believe how gorgeous his best friend had become. Her brown hair had grown longer, and evened out, becoming less ragged, and had gotten lovely blonde highlights, turning it an almost dirty blonde. Her eyes sparkled with such intelligence, fun, and depth that even though they were brown they put all of the most beautiful innocent-blue-eyed girls that he'd ever seen to shame. She didn't know, and he wouldn't admit to himself that he had the maddest, most serious crush on her of anyone that he'd ever known. He only used the fact that he had had a crush on Cho in the past year as a cover up, mainly to himself. It wasn't that he didn't still think that Cho was pretty and kind, he just felt her more as a friend than as a possible girl friend. At least that's how he really felt, he just let himself think that he still felt that she could be a possible girl friend to avoid ruining his friendship with Hermionie. That was another difference between them, she didn't hid her crush on Harry from herself. She was only too shy to do anything. Some nights, while she was alone watching movies, she'd pretend that she was out on a date with him, so when she woke up and found herself lying next to him, she couldn't have been more ecstatic. She just let herself watch him as he slept, which was what she had been doing until he woke up.  
  
"So," Harry made an attempt to brake the silence. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
"Not any more than you do." She replied shrugging and half-smiling.  
  
"Then let's go and explore." He said, standing, grabbing her hand, and helping her up. Her stomach fluttered, as she was easily pulled up by his strong arm, her face almost hitting his. They exchanged sincerely felt smiles.  
  
They spent a few hours walking around the beach, and figured that they were on an island. Harry, clutched his stomach, which had begun to rumble. "Herm. I'm hungry."  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you that I saw some banana trees. They're not so far inland. Come on, I'll show you where they are." She started taking him toward a grove of trees but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the hut.  
  
Harry ran into her from behind. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, but his jaw dropped when he saw what she saw.  
  
"Do you think we should go in?" She asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" He answered, trying to sound more confident than he felt; he grabbed her hand to help comfort her. They began walking towards the hut. It was very primitive and made crudely out of many different kinds of wood. It had two rooms, and no door.  
  
They entered and looked around. There weren't very many supplies, but it was better than nothing was. Harry found a poorly made stool, and sat on it, watching Hermionie investigate the rest of the hut. "Harry." She said, turning to him. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" He asked.  
  
"Shhhhhhh!" They stood in silence for a few minutes, but then Harry heard a soft breathing sound coming from the room Hermionie was standing near. He pulled out his wand, which he never did anything without, and stood up. As he headed toward the room it got louder.  
  
"Herm, get behind me." He told her, she quickly obeyed. "One, two three!" He whispered, and then carefully and quietly opened the door. It was dark inside, because the window was covered with a large leaf, Hermionie removed it, and what they saw made them gasp.  
  
There was a bed, and on it where the bodies of two people, a boy and a girl. The girl had her head resting upon the boy's chest looking very peaceful. Though it wasn't what they saw that bothered them, it was whom they saw! "What are they doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Precisely what I was wondering, but that doesn't bother me quite as much as what they're doing together."  
  
Okay I personally liked that, I hope you did, I thought I'd build up the tension a bit! Well the muggle hasn't come in yet, but don't worry, they will. Now review, review, review please! Thanks. 


	2. Oh no! Not you!

Chapter 2  
  
There was a bed, and on it where the bodies of two people, a boy and a girl. The girl had her head resting upon the boy's chest looking very peaceful. Though it wasn't what they saw that bothered them, it was whom they saw! "What are they doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Precisely what I was wondering, but that doesn't bother me quite as much as what they're doing together."  
  
Hermionie and Harry, having just uncovered the window, letting in sunlight, saw the boy on the bed moving. Hermionie grabbed Harry's hand, and he grabbed hers.  
  
"What, huh? Who's- OH MY GOD!" Malfoy cried, "What on earth? Weasly! Get off of me!" He pushed Ginny off of him. She fell to the floor with a loud thump; Harry and Hemionie rushed to her. Hermionie helped her up, if Draco had been startled, it was nothing compared to how Ginny felt! Imagine one night going to sleep in your own bed, the next morning waking up to find yourself on a sandy floor, next to a shabby bed with Draco Malfoy sitting on it.  
  
"Ouch." Ginny moaned, clutching the shoulder that she landed on. "How'd I get here?"  
  
"Who cares how you got here, how'd I get here? I went to sleep in my own bed, and I wake up to find myself in a hut with the littlest Weasly sleeping on me. Then when I think it can't possibly get worse, I see Mudblood and Potter." He gestured to the other two, kneeling on the ground next to the 14-year-old red head.  
  
"What? Harry's here?" She fluttered her eyelids, then shrieked as she caught sight of the boy she was in love with. She tried to hide behind Hermionie, to conceal the light blue army print tank top and pants PJ combination that she was wearing. In reality they looked very cute on her, they were a lovely contrast to her lovely red-orange hair, her eyes also stood out notably.  
  
Harry politely turned away from her to talk to Draco, who was eyeing him with suspicion. "Oh, look, another thing Potter excels at: manners!"  
  
"Draco." Hermionie whirled around from her conversation with Ginny to scold him. Though her words were cut off as she caught sight of what he was wearing. He didn't have a shirt on, and his skin was extremely pale, but that didn't keep her from noticing how extremely pronounced his muscles were; his pants were long and black and they had yellow stars on them. His face was still as handsome as she remembered, he still had never gotten one pimple and his skin was totally and completely without one flaw. But, no matter how nice he looked he couldn't hold a candle to Harry. Draco was still, rude, bad tempered, and spiteful.  
  
"Yes, Mudblood?" He said, making eye contact with Hermionie and raising his eyebrows, since he saw how she was staring at him. He grinned rather knowingly, and if frightened her a little.  
  
"Well," she began, "since we're all stuck here together, then it might not be smart to go around insulting each other, if we want to get out of here."  
  
"Yeah, let's all sit around in the hippie circle and tell why we think that each other is just a great person! YEAH RIGHT, NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" Replied Draco.  
  
"Draco, we're not all too fond of you either, but what I think that Hermionie is saying is that if we want to get off of this island, and yes it is an island, we have to all work together." Replied Harry.  
  
There was a small mumble in the corner as Ginny made an attempt to help too. They all turned and she began blushing.  
  
"Yes, Weasly?" Asked Draco rather menacingly.  
  
"Nothing." Replied Ginny hiding her face from Draco's penetrating stare. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and turned, hoping that it was Harry, but it was Hermionie.  
  
"Well, I'm not staying around here any more, it sure as hell ain't getting me anywhere." Remarked Draco, and strolled casually out of the hut.  
  
"Fine with me." Said Harry, not in the least bit remorseful. Ginny nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"You guys, we can't just let him go like that; he'll get himself killed!" Hermionie said, feeling her conscience slide into her brain; if he got killed, she'd only blame herself for pissing him off to the point where he left.  
  
"So?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"And your point is?" Inquired Harry  
  
"I doubt that he'd care if we were to go out and get ourselves killed." Assisted Ginny.  
  
"You guys are totally hopeless! Have you ever even once thought about how much trouble he could cause us, considering who he is and that he knows where we are?" She shouted, and ran out of the hut after Malfoy.  
  
"We're hopeless? Harry asked exasperated, turning to Ginny, who shrugged.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" Hermionie ran toward the figure, but it was useless, once he heard her he began running also. "Draco! Will you please stop?" Strangely, he did.  
  
"WHAT, in the name of he-who-should-not-be-named do you WANT Mudblood?" He shouted, throwing up his hands in exasperation as he turned around.  
  
"Hey, all I'm trying to do is give you a chance to have friends. Honestly, don't you want friends? I know that you're not really ALL rude and bad-tempered; no one is!" She told him confidently.  
  
"Wow Granger, your no longer just a know-it-all, you're a psychologist. Congratulations!" He said his voice saturated with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, Draco, why do you have to go and make things so complicated?" And with that she broke into song!  
  
"Why'd ya' have to go and make things so complicated? See the way you're acting like you're something else makes me so frustrated! Life's like this, you fall and you crawl and ya' break and you take what you get, And you turn it into honesty, promise me I'm never gonna' find ya' fake it.  
  
No! No! No!  
  
You come over unannounced, Dressed up, like you're something else. Where you are, ain't where it's at you see, you're making me, Laugh out, when you strike your pose, Take off all your preppy clothes! You know you're not fooling anyone when you become:  
  
Somebody else 'Round everyone else You're watching your back Like you can't relax You're trying to be cool, You look like a fool to me Tell me:  
  
Why'd ya' have to go and make things so complicated? See the way you're acting like you're something else makes me so frustrated! Life's like this, you fall and you crawl and ya' break and you take what you get, And you turn it into honesty, promise me I'm never gonna' find ya' fake it.  
  
No! No! No!"  
  
Draco was frozen with shock. "Sorry, but I couldn't help that. It just kind of happened" She began blushing, then he started blushing.  
  
"Okay then." Was all that Draco could say. He was rather surprised.  
  
"Well, uh now that you've heard that, do you understand?"  
  
"Not in the least bit."  
  
"Well, I, I, really, really, think that you're a good guy. You can't blame everything about a child's character on the child, it's more of their upbringing. An d I know how horrible your parents are."  
  
"Who says that I don't like my parents, or the way they raise me?"  
  
"Well, uh, I just assumed."  
  
"That's what's wrong with you, you're so obsessed with understanding and knowing the facts that you just begin to assume! Well, you're wrong."  
  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't mind to offend you!"  
  
"Maybe you should just stop talking all together!"  
  
Sorry, that ended kind of abruptly but, I liked it over all. I PROMIS that the muggle will be in the next chapter! 


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3: Confusion  
  
"What on earth do you mean by that?"  
  
"You heard me, 'Maybe you should just stop talking all together."  
  
"I still don't get." she began, but she was stopped mid-statement when he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in toward him for the most amazing kiss that she'd ever experienced. Of course, she'd only experienced kisses from Krum before this; and up until now, those were the most amazing.  
  
"Draco!" she said, eyes wide in shock and slight-delight. "What on earth?"  
  
"Well, I really don't think you're all that bad Hermionie."  
  
"Wow!" she replied giggling.  
  
"What? Was I being stupid by doing that?" he asked; his self-assured-coat seemed to melt away for one minute, and he seemed actually good-hearted.  
  
"No! That was, uh, well anyway, you called me Hermionie!"  
  
"Well, yeah," he said, shrugging off his extreme uncomfort. "I guess I'll be off again." And with that short comment, he walked away into the grove of banana trees.  
  
"Draco!" She called desperately confused. "DRACO!" she tried again, this time stomping her foot in frustration; but this time, he didn't stop.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the cabin, Harry and Ginny were making futile attempts to break the uncomfortable silence; they'd sit there for a while, then they'd both try to talk, then would silence for the other. This went on for about seven minutes until, "Oh my gosh!" cried Ginny who'd finally taken to looking out the window. She turned and ran back to Harry, her eyes wide in terror from what she had seen outside.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, rather shaken by this abruptness. She wouldn't respond, she was huddled in the corner shaking in fear. She was attempting to fight something invisible. He ran over to her, "Ginny!" He called, but it was hopeless, she couldn't hear him.  
  
She could feel it coiling it's huge, scaly, disgusting body around her. She tried to fight back, but it was far to strong for her, a young girl, to handle. She could hear somebody talking in the background. The words sounded so familiar, but the voice, that icy cold, bone-chilling voice, was so unrecognizably cruel.  
  
And with that, she snapped out of her horrifying memory, sweaty and cold. Harry, who was clutching her shoulders desperatly, felt her return to the present, and sighed with relief, pulling her into a hug. "H- H- Harry?" She managed to stutter.  
  
He pulled back, to see that she wasn't looking at him, her hair hanging rather frighteningly down the front of her face. "Yeah, Ginny, are you alright?"  
  
"I- I- I think so."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Y- Yes?"  
  
"What'd you see?"  
  
"I- I- saw." She started looking up at Harry, her eyes were RED! "Sssssssssnakes!"  
  
By this time, Draco had gotten far into the grove; Hermionie had not been too far behind him. Hermionie kept calling out to him "DRACO! Please stop!" she begged. She heard him shout up ahead; then she heard nothing. "Draco! Are you alright?" Still nothing, she felt her foot slip, and stopped; finding herself looking into a hole. "DRACO!" she called down, there was no answer.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you? I think that I'm alright." She heard him call up, she noted that his voice was strained.  
  
"Lumos." Commanded Hermionie, pulling her wand out of the pocket that she had gotten made into all of her outfits, just for that purpose. She stuck her wand down into the hole, and it illuminated all the way to the bottom, where she could see a pale, rather pointed face staring up at her. She thought that she saw two other figures down there. "Draco! Who's that behind you?"  
  
"What?" He asked, but just then he saw a few, rather large rocks fall down out of the wall of dirt that she was kneeling on. "HERMIONE! WATCH OUT!" but he was too late, the wall caved in on him, carrying Hermionie with it. The light of her wand went out for a little, but about half a minute after she fell, she commanded her wand to light again.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Said a strained voice, under her. She looked down, "Draco!" she realized that she was lying on him, that's why he was so strained to talk. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're sorry, just do something about it!" He managed to sound like his old, angry, self.  
  
"Alright, alright, you know that I didn't mean to hurt you, right?" She began to stand up. Although she was stopped when she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder.  
  
"Hold on." He whispered, pulling her back down. "There's something that I've been meaning to do." He pulled her even farther down, until their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hugged her close. They had just started to enjoy themselves when they heard a rather loud moan from the corner of the pit. They jerked apart like startled rabbits. (Author's note: I absolutely love that phrase! Any way.) Hermione picked up her wand again, and turned her attention to the direction that the sound had come from. There was a figure lying sprawled on the ground, near to another figure, which was clutching its head. That was the one that moaned. The two inched closer, Draco trying to grip Hermionie's hand; she pulled away, remembering how she felt about Harry, but by now she was so confused that she couldn't tell who she liked.  
  
Draco went to the one that was clearly knocked out, if not dead. He could tell that it was a girl, who was about his age, with messy brown hair, blue eyes, and a slightly chubby figure. He felt for a pulse, "I think that she's alive. How's the other one?"  
  
He heard Hermionie whisper something, then she said, "Uh, neither of you get angry. Please, it will only complicate things."  
  
"Hermionie, who is that?" Draco asked, raising his voice to be sure that he'd influence an answer out of her.  
  
"Hey, that sounds like." Said a male voice from the figure near Hermionie.  
  
"No!" Draco and the boy said in unison. Just then two wands were drawn, and a colored illumination glowed from each of them. Hermionie jumped in between them, before they could set spells on each other.  
  
Just then, the girl who had been knocked out started to move. "Look!" Hermionie pointed over at the girl who was coming-to in order to distract the two boys from their need to blow each other's heads off.  
  
"What's- OH MY GOSH!" the girl shouted! "What's going on? Who are you, and how are you doing that?"  
  
"Oh no," commented Hermionie "she's a muggle."  
  
See I told you that the muggle would come in. Hope you enjoyed that. Many thanks to all of you who gave me complements and encouraged me, it means a lot. Believe me. To all of those, to whom this doesn't apply, REVIEW! Thank you all! 


	4. Who Are You People?

Chapter 4: Who Are You People?  
  
Draco gripped his wand tighter, not entirely sure who to aim it at, Ron (a/n: yes that was the mysterious boy from earlier) or the muggle. Then he realized that he'd touched the muggle. He dropped his wand to brush his hands off, he wanted to rid himself of (what he thought was) the commonness that muggles contained. "Eww! I've permanently contaminated myself!"  
  
"Oh really?" Asked Hermionie, her eyebrows raised. As if to remind him that he had kissed her, and she was most certainly part muggle.  
  
"Fine, fine," said Draco, reluctantly stopping brushing himself off.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Asked Ron skeptically raising his eyebrows. "I hope it's not what I think it is?"  
  
"Oh I get it!" Started the muggle, who had backed up against one of the walls by now. "This is some sort of cruel joke. How'd you guys set this up?"  
  
Hermionie, Ron, and Draco looked at each other and shrugged. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Ron whispered to Hermionie, rather indescreetly.  
  
"Ha ha, Nolan*!" The muggle started sarcastically. "You know, I'm onto you guys, you can't fool me."  
  
"No idea." Remarked Hermionie.  
  
"Probably just muggle cluelessness." Guessed Draco, shrugging.  
  
"Zobel*, jeeze why are you being so rude, you know I'm not clueless. Hyper and silly maybe, but never clueless!" The muggle looked really pissed off.  
  
"Zobel? My name is Malfoy, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Dana*," The muggle turned to Hermionie. "What are you guys playing at?" When Hermionie shrugged, the muggle turned to Draco, "Fine I'll play along, Hello I'm Ali." She offered a hand to Ron.  
  
"Uh," Ron started, looking over at Hermionie, "Ron Weasly." He replied, taking her hand.  
  
"I thought that you didn't like it when people called you Ron, why are you encouraging it now?"  
  
"Uh, 'cause I am Ron?" He raised his eyebrows at Hermionie; then, when Ali looked away he signaled that she was crazy. Hermionie elbowed him in the ribs while Draco laughed at Ron's misfortune.  
  
"Ha ha, how many times do I gotta' tell you? I'm on to you! You don't have to keep doing this!"  
  
"Uh, well, do us a favor and play along. Please?" Said Hermionie, going for cooperation, and raising her eyebrows for help from Draco and Ron, who were being possibly as bad as Ali was.  
  
"Look, whatever," Ali shrugged. "Hermionie!" She used her fingers to indicate that "Hermionie" was in quotes.  
  
"Okay," started Hermionie, brushing her hands off, as if to finalize the sittuation. "Now, where were we."  
  
Draco looked at Ron, glared as Ron made a mocking face, and raised his wand. "I think we were somewhere around here, were we not Ronald?"  
  
"Yes I believe that is quite correct, Draconius."  
  
"That's not my name!"  
  
Ron looked quite abashed, "Well," he searched for words, "so! Who cares? Bring it on!" They both raised their wands menacingly, Hemionie pulled on Ron,  
  
"Ron, STOP!" When he turned to blow off Malfoy's head, ignoring her, she attempted to convince Draco. "Draco! Draco, Leave him alone, PLEASE!" He didn't listen, he was too busy preparing himself to let out all of his spite and anger on Ron's target-like red hair.  
  
"Hey," Started Ali, who had been watching this quite amusedly. "Aren't we in a cave."  
  
"Well aren't you a smart one." Drawled Draco, but not bothering to look up from his fight.  
  
"Well, since I am obviously correct, as I have proved with my rhetorical question," she glared at Draco rather menacingly. "If you two" she used her fingers again, " 'spell each others brains out' won't this cave crumble?"  
  
Then they stopped, for the voice of reason had spoken, or more like, the semi-quick-thinking mind of a muggle afraid of danger. "So, what do we do now?" said the semi-quick-thinking one.  
  
"Well." started Hermionie.  
  
*These names were taken from people that I, the author know, and you all know who you are. When you read this, enjoy it, because, chances are, I'll eventually get around to changing them.  
  
Anyway, so there it is, I hope that all of my "loving" and "endearingly loyal" fans out there enjoyed this. And those of you who I am addressing please don't burst my bubble. I'm having fun doing this, and I'm gonna' keep doing it, weather you guys want me to or not! So, please read and review! THANK YA'LL! 


	5. Back In The Hut

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the plot and the character Ali.  
  
Chapter 5: Back in the Hut  
  
Meanwhile, back in the hut (a/n: lol!) Harry had bolted to the other room in the hut, he was shaking (but he was trying not to); he'd only seen those eyes on one person, and that person was hard to forget! Harry could still see Ginny in the other room, she was trembling also, and she was still looking at him, those fiery eyes blazing, piercing through his heart; and even though she was looking at him, he assumed that she couldn't see him all the way. He figured this due to the small pain-like, and resisting moans, and the defiant and commanding phrases she kept uttering.  
  
"Ginny? Are you alright?" When she didn't respond, he asked her, "Is this even you?"  
  
She looked up, her eyes blue again, "Harry, Harry help me!" but then she went on to talk to someone else, someone who wasn't really there, "No, no I won't!" She began shaking violently, her eyes turned quickly from blue to purple to red! She began to stand up, and slowly walk toward him, and when she talked, her voice wasn't the adorably meek voice of Ginny Weasly, it was much deeper, cold, spiteful, and it sort of echoed. "Oh," feigned sympathy, "is the amazing, fabulously-courageous, spectacular Harry Potter afraid?" She raised her eyebrows mockingly.  
  
Harry was too stunned, confused, and mostly terrified to speak; he didn't know how to handle this, he could deal with Voldemort in an evildoer's body. Yet, in this case He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in this adorable girl's (who he found pretty attractive, along with Hermionie, but wouldn't admit this either) body, how could he respond? He didn't want to hurt her. If he tried to kill Voldemort, he might just kill her, but if he didn't do anything then Ginny and he would both probably die anyway. Lifting his wand, he loudly cast the spell that would obliviate any evil spirit. "Exercosias! *" A blue bolt of lightning-like light flew into Ginny, and she collapsed onto the ground, dead-looking, although her eyes were closed. There was a green spirit-like thing hovering in the air (obviously Voldemort), but just as Harry raised his wand to dissipate it, the spirit- like thing flew at him, causing him to throw himself to the floor. When he looked up, he caught a slight glimpse of the thing flying through the roof.  
  
He couldn't be bothered with this; he crawled dejectedly and worriedly toward Ginny. As scared as he was that she would try to attack him again, he (for the most part) knew that he'd dealt with the thing trying to cause him harm. He bravely told himself that now all that was left was the sweet, loving, adorable girl that he'd known for four years of his life. "Ginny!" He shook her, this reminded him of the time in his second year when he found her lying in the Chamber of Secrets, which too had been He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named's fault. Her eyelids fluttered and her opened.  
  
"Harry, is that you? What's going on, where are we?" Ginny said in her meek little frightened voice.  
  
"Ginny!" He pulled her into a hug, and both of their stomachs flitted up to their throats with giddiness. "Don't worry, everything's gonna' be okay now."  
  
She clutched at him, tears poured down her cheeks, and onto his back. "Is it? The last thing that I remember is, fighting the basilisk down in the chamber, then Tom was there, and he was trying to take me. It almost worked for him, I'm afraid it might've, I tried to stop them, but he and the snake were just so much stronger!"  
  
"It's okay, It's okay." He wanted to take this pain away from her, especially these memories, they were his entire fault! He pushed her shoulders away, and felt his heart want to go with her.  
  
"Harry," she looked up, and saw his downfallen face, "HARRY! What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, anymore." He instinctively pulled her into a passionate kiss. She lost all of her senses, she'd wanted him to do this for the longest time. She clutched at him, so giddy that she felt the room disappear. Everything was gone, it was just her and Harry and euphoria (a/n: a rather cool word for happiness). She felt Harry reluctantly pull away.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" She didn't really want an answer, and began leaning in for more ecstasy, but felt Harry's fingers on her lips. She knew that he was serious and, all the while afraid of what he might say, opened her eyes. She saw his face, his eyes wide, and his expression easily readable, he was clearly torn between amusement, happiness, and confusion. Her hands, which had been being used to pull him in, were laced delicately around his neck. His arms were wrapped halfway around her shoulders, and onto her back very strong and supporting.  
  
"Ginny, this is wrong, you're my best-friend's sister."  
  
Her eyes filled with pain, and tears. "Is that all that you truly think of me, even after that?"  
  
"Y-, um," he began, but realized that that would be lying, "No, to be 100% honest. I'm not entirely sure about how I feel."  
  
"Harry, please tell me. I can tell you how I feel about you, if that would help at all."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like you're the answer to all of my prayers, and when you kissed me just now, I felt safer than I would in a locked, padded, solitary room, with guards. Harry, I feel things for you that would be beyond my comprehension, were it not for the fact that I feel them! Did that help in the least bit?"  
  
"Why yes, Ginny, it did."  
  
"Really? How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like doing this." He pulled her in for the second moment of pure ecstasy. He had felt so confused, up until now. When she had told him how she felt, her assured-ness, made him feel so much more certain of the feeling he felt. These kisses were no where near anything that he had ever thought such kisses could be. Resisting the urge to go for a deeper kiss, he just pulled her body closer to him. He felt her rubbing the back of his neck, and twirling his hair around her finger.  
  
When she felt him pull her into him, she knew how he felt. She began giddily playing with his hair, how badly she had always wanted this kiss. She savored it, but eventually reluctantly pulled away.  
  
She looked up, not knowing that, at the same time on another part of the island this was being said at the same time, "So, what do we do now?"  
  
* This word (Exercosias) was made up by me, the author, and I can not verify that J.K. Rowling ever intended such a spell. I created it out of the word, Exorcism.  
  
Yeah, well I liked that, in the beginning, I thought that I was going to go for a more scary approach, but the romance turned out all right. Please review this, because I need the encouragement. Thank you! 


	6. High Tide

Chapter 6: High Tide  
  
"Well." Hermionie began rather ponderously.  
  
"Oh, just give up on the genius-in-thinking mode, Herm, and get on with it!"  
  
"Well, I figure that we can just follow either one of these two tunnels." She gestured to the two tunnels that branched off, one to the right, the other to the left.  
  
"So, which one?" Asked Draco nonchalantly, he had taken to leaning up against one of the walls, and had been looking up through the gaping hole that he'd fallen through (made bigger by Hermionie sliding in).  
  
"I vote left." Suggested Ron.  
  
"Well I'd vote right, but with my luck I'd probably be wrong." Suggested Ali.  
  
"Of course, that's because you're a muggle." Presumed Draco.  
  
They all glared at him. "What may I ask does your little 'nickname' for me, have to do with any of my opinions?" When she said 'nickname' it pulled giggles from Ron and Hermionie, and a rather noticeable shudder from Draco, the thought of giving a muggle a 'nickname' sounded so unbelievably wrong.  
  
"Don't think that I'd ever give  
  
"Don't think that I'd ever give you a nickname, you filthy little, moronic, ugly, muggle."  
  
Tears welled up to Ali's eyes, "Shut it Malfoy." Said Ron,clenching his fists like he cared, when in reality, he was just looking for a reason to fight Draco.  
  
"Yeah Draco." Said Hermionie, her eyes were sort-of glazed over, and she was remembering all of the times that Draco had called her mudblood.  
  
Ali stood up, silently walked up to Draco, and pushed him, roughly, into the wall he was standing by. Dirt-clods fell down on him. He clenched his fists and advanced on her, but before he could do anything she hit him, openhanded across the back of his head. Hemionie and Ron thought that they heard her mumble "Thank you, signature smack." She was kind of known for doing that to people who rudely insulted her, but until now she had been trying to stop. Draco groped wildly for his wand. He felt his fingertips touch it, but before he could pick the wand up, a firm hand gripped his wrist. He looked up "I don't think so, use of that would make this fight unfair now wouldn't it?" Ali said rather reprimanding. Draco pulled back his arm (the one that she wasn't holding) and felt his fist connect with the side of her face. This caused her to take a few steps back, and clutch her face; she couldn't believe that he'd hit her back, most of the other guys that she'd hit were too gentlemanly to hit her back. Her stepping back gave him a chance to grab his wand, though he didn't exactly rush, he was too surprised by his actions, when Crabbe and Goyle were around, he hadn't ever hit anybody (except for the house elves but they didn't count), let alone any girls. He picked up his wand, heard a gasp, and looked over at Hermionie who had gasped. He wanted to hear her gasp again, it made him feel so powerful, but what spell to use? Then he saw Ron, he knew exactly what spell to cast. He pointed his wand at her, and just as she sprang to hit him again he cast the spell. "Slugerium!*" The green jet familiar with that spell shot into her stomach with the trademark bang. She flew back, and slid down the wall to to the floor, looking queasy and dizzy.  
  
Hermionie and Ron recognized that spell, "Oh no." started Ron, he remembered how unpleasant that had been.  
  
"Draco, why did you do that?" Asked Hermionie, running over.  
  
"Hermionie, I'd back up if I were you." Ron looked slightly nervous, what would happen when the slugs came?  
  
"Yeah who'd want to touch that?" (a/n: Guess who. Some things are going to be so obviously Draco, that I've decided to stop putting "Said Draco." After them all.)  
  
Both Hermionie and Ron turned on him, "SHUT IT MALFOY!" Ali wanted to add her input, but at the moment she couldn't. She just gave a moan, and rolled onto her stomach; that was when the slugs came. She pushed herself up with her hands so that her face wasn't in the dirt, then she rose to lean on her knees. She could feel stuff coming up her throat, but it didn't feel like the normal feeling you get when you're going to be sick, it was slimy, and she could feel small things moving.  
  
"What'd you." What she had meant to say was "What'd you do to me?" But "What'd you." was the farthest she got, her mouth was flooded with the worst tasting and feeling stuff in the world. (a/n: I've never eaten slugs before, so I have no idea how they taste, I'm just making this up.) She quickly spit it out, and couldn't believe her eyes! She could feel more coming up. "Ewwwww." She began as more slugs poured out of her open mouth. It felt, tasted, smelled, looked, and was completely flat-out horrible, so Ali did the only thing that she felt was sensible: she cried.  
  
Now to Hermionie and Draco this was possibly the most disgusting thing that they could ever hope to see: a muggle, hunched over, hair dangling in her face; the dirt surrounding her and her covered in slime; her body shaking due to the loud sobs issuing from her; her face and hair were covered in slug slime, sand, and salt-water from her tears; there were slugs crawling through the sand onto which they had come out. Up until this point Draco had been laughing like a maniac. This was even funnier than when it happened to Weasley, but now Draco felt like he was going to be sick. Hermionie felt like she was going to cry from pity for the poor muggle, and now she also felt as if she would be joining her in throwing up. They both turned away.  
  
Ron was the only one who could handle this. Of course this was mainly because it'd happened to him. Though, it was also largely due to the things that he'd been forced to face in all of the years of having to deal with the down-side to attending Hogwarts and befriending Harry, three headed dogs, trolls, vicious plants, giant killer chess pieces, bogarts, convicts, werewolves, and the worst: spiders, among other things. He felt a great deal of pity for this poor girl, she was after all a muggle, and therefore she had not been given any chance in this battle, she had no magic, nor a wand. He slowly walked over and put a reassuring hand on her back. She slightly raised her head, and although he couldn't see her eyes, he knew that she was looking at him through her hair. "Thank." was all that she could get out before more slugs came out, but he understood what she meant. He patted her back as she turned away from him, crying even harder. By this time she had cried harder than she ever had in her life, and a small pool. The slugs that had come out with "Thank." were probably the unluckiest slugs ever. They had come out of darkness into light, only to land in a pool of, you guessed it, saltwater. You know what happens to slugs when they come into contact with salt. They began fizzing, the sight was disgusting. Ali felt horrid; she didn't like to kill anything, and when it rained, she prided herself on saving as many snails and worms as she could. She had to turn away, as to not face the revolting scene, but also to save the next slugs coming up. She now felt the worst possible hatred that she'd ever felt, it was to Draco, and this was his entire fault. She gave one more heave, and, that was it, those were the last ones. She was etenally grateful, but this was the beginning of an awful feud between Ali and Draco, she'd make him pay.  
  
She wiped her mouth off with the back of her arm; it felt awful, but it was currently the best that she could do. She looked up at Ron, her eyes telling him truthful thank yous. "You guys can turn around now, I'm done." She glared, mostly at Draco but also at Hermionie; who had turned away at her time of need.  
  
Just then, it felt like someone had dropped two pounds of bricks on Ali's head. "Oh! My! Gosh! You weren't lying!" She turned to Hermionie, "You're.", then turned to Draco, "And you're really.", and finally whirled on Ron, "You mean you're." She felt her words fail her, the world started and going dark. 'Oh no! Don't.' Were her last thoughts before she crumpled to the ground in a dead faint. Ron looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Now she gets it!" Hermionie pulled out her wand and levitated Ali.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa! So, did we decide on the left tunnel?"  
  
"Yes, I think we did." Said Ron, stepping forward to lead; but it was too late for him to be the leader, Hermionie had already stepped down into the tunnel. So, since Ali was technically in front of Hermionie, the order was Ali, Hermionie, Ron, and Draco.  
  
The tunnel went on for a long while, and never had any slope. Just when Draco thought that he might collapse from the effort of walking so far, there was a shout from upahead. "Guys!" called Hermionie.  
  
When Draco and Ron caught up to her, there was a small, cave-like hollow, and it was a dead end. "Don't worry! I'll simply blast our way out!" Said Ron, sounding suprisingly like Professor Lockheart, from their second year. He pointed his wand valiantly at the opposing wall, "Dyanamo!**" A yellow bolt flew from his wand, and hit the wall dead on, but the wall was too thick for that spell. The bolt ricoched off, hit the celing, and finally struck the part of the wall, right next to the entrance where the walls were the thinnest. There was a large cave-in, and when the dust cleared, the entrance was too blocked off for them to get through without magic, and after that they weren't sure what would do help, and what would do harm.  
  
"Oh great." Draco rolled his eyes. "What d'ya propose that we do now?" He asked Hermionie.  
  
"Well I have an idea, but I need more power than we have to do it. So, I've got nothing." She sat down, roughly lowering her wand, causing Ali to fall on Draco. Draco splashed into a puddle.  
  
"Hey." He told Ali, rubbing his lower back. Ali moaned, and looked around.  
  
"Hermionie?" asked Ron, "Was that puddle that Draco just fell into there before?"  
  
"I don't remember it being there."  
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a speeding bus." Ali moaned loudly.  
  
"Shh! Listen!" Said Hermionie bossily. It sounded like they were inside a conch shell being held up to someone's ear. Hermionie, noticed the place where Ron's bolt had hit, water was leaking out of a series of cracks that had spread. "Oh no!" She saw the cracks begin to open. "Guys get ready for a serious high tide!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, and hold your breath!" she pointed. They watched as the wall began to open, and water roughly swept them up against the hard rocky wall. Ali screamed and grabbed onto Ron, who was holding onto Hermionie's hand, Hermionie was clutching at Draco desperately. The water swept in quickly, and just as their air supply was almost cut off, Draco looked into Hermionie's eyes.  
  
"Hermionie, thank you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're amazing." He whispered as he leaned in, lightly touching his lips to hers. Quickly pulling away for a breath, and roughly going back for more. Hermionie pulled back, surprised, but then warmed up to this idea. That was her last conscious feeling, that utter bliss that your stomach gives you when you're kissing somebody who you like, and who likes you back. (a/n: okay, now, no teasing, but I have no idea what on earth I'm talking about, as I've never even been kissed by someone whom I don't like.)  
  
Ron looked at them disgusted, and just kept a nice strong hold onto Hermionie's hand; he didn't even have to try to hold onto Ali. She was clutching him so hard he thought that his ribs would break. "Ali, let go!" he said as water began to fill his mouth, and breathed in deeply through his nose. She loosened her grip, took a deep breath, and lightly clung onto his chest. Their final thoughts were, 'Hey this isn't so bad.' And 'Boy, could I get used to this!'  
  
*Okay, I made this up because in this book, Ron doesn't even have to do anything to make the spell work. It came from the word "Slug".  
  
**Made this up as well, because I didn't know what to use. It came from the word "Dynamite".  
  
All right I liked that, I didn't get as far as I would've liked. Right now I'd like to give a shout out to Julie, Nolan, Janet, and Becca, since you four are the ones that I expect to read this. Thanks for your ideas, and if you write any, please send them to me, you know that I'll LOVE them! Chao for now, or at least until France fries Turkey in Greece. 


	7. Fright Night

Chapter 7: Fright Night  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should go look for Hermionie and Draco."  
  
"But, Harry, there are snakes out there." A sudden terror came into her large blue eyes.  
  
Harry got up and walked to the window. He slowly pulled back the leaf that was covering the window. He sighed when he saw nothing, not even imprint- lines in the sand that snakes would have made. "Ginny, there's nothing out there." He was pretty sure that there never was anything out there, but he wasn't gonna tell Ginny this.  
  
"Alright then." She stood up to leave, but found that she couldn't, she was too afraid. At least, that was, until Harry slipped a reassuring hand into her own. She looked up at him. "Thanks."  
  
"Any time." He smiled. "Where to start? Hmmm." He looked around and decided that they should go into the trees nearby. He slowly pulled her through the trees, when suddenly he was being pulled backward and down. "Woah!" He turned around to see the hole that Hermionie and Draco had fallen through. He grabbed Ginny's other hand and attempted to pull her out of the hole.  
  
When he'd finally managed to get her out of the hole, she sat down and clutched onto her ankle, she'd twisted it when she stepped on the edge and fell into the hole. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, my ankle just really hurts." She moaned just in the slightest, but tried to put on a brave face.  
  
Harry gave her a hand up. "Do you think that you can walk?"  
  
She really didn't think so, but she didn't want to look weak so she said, "I think I can." So he started walking away their hands still interlocked. Every time that she would put any pressure on her ankle it felt like someone was shoving a pair of scissors into it. This made the process of walking very slow and hard on Ginny, plus every time that she took a step with that foot she would take in a sharp breath.  
  
"I don't think that you're okay. Are you sure you'll manage."  
  
"Yeah." But as she took a step next to him she winced.  
  
"That's it! You're not walking in this condition."  
  
"What condi- TION?" She cried out as he swept her up and carried her, her arms around his neck and him with a hand on her back and one under her knees.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty light!" He commented. She blushed and wasn't sure how to respond.  
  
~ 20 Minutes Later ~  
  
Harry looked up at the sky, which had gotten amazingly dark. "Wow, hey, it's night already."  
  
"Really?" She'd been too busy to concentrate on anything other than his gorgeous green eyes. On impulse she reached out and played with some of the hair framing his face, noticing that his scar was peaking through this hair.  
  
Suddenly, as she stared at his scar, it seemed to illuminate for about half of a second. He crumpled down onto the ground, with Ginny under him. He moaned; she looked up at him worriedly. "Harry," She paused, "are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. My scar just hurt for a minute." She leaned up and kissed his forehead, this was when he realized that he was lying on top of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He apologized hastily and started to move.  
  
"It's okay, you were in pain." She half smiled at him, unsure how he'd take that.  
  
"Thanks." He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. The smile was wiped off of her face as he kissed her more forcefully, her head pressed into the dirt. She reached up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling her to him. A startled noise crept out of her throat as he pried he lips open with his tongue. Then he slid it expertly out of his mouth and into hers. She moaned, this was too good to be true.  
  
Ginny's world was spinning; she was swallowed up in a whirlpool of confusion. One minute she was home wishing she was with Harry, then she's some strange place, then Harry shows up, then she's back inside the Chamber from her second year, then she's being kissed by Harry, then she's being carried by him, then she's under him, and finally she's kissing him again.  
  
She heard a moan, was that her? She smiled as well as she could, embarrassed. Harry felt her smile and this seemed to inspire him more. She heard something in the trees behind them, but ignored it, Harry hadn't seemed to hear it, plus it was probably just a bird. Then she heard it again; it was a loud crunch. "H-, H-, Har-, HARRY!" She shouted when she couldn't get it out because her mouth was being obstructed.  
  
Harry looked up at her, he actually looked a little irritated. "I just heard something weird." He just shrugged and went back to kissing her. "Harry!" She told him giggling, "I'm a little worried. Not that this isn't nice." She grinned. "Just check it out for me. If it's nothing we can come right back to this."  
  
"Fine, stay right here. Don't move."  
  
'Wow," Ginny thought, 'he's gotten awfully forward.' Then she smiled to herself, 'But I can't say that I hate it.' She rolled over and looked into the trees to where Harry'd gone. "HARRY?" she called.  
  
"It's nothing." He replied coming back. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her, then looked down. "Where were we?"  
  
He leaned down, but before he could kiss her again she asked, "It's gotten really dark hasn't it?"  
  
He looked around and shrugged. "I g." He was trying to say "I guess." But just at that moment something burst out of the bushes at them. It was a green translucent floating figure. The same one that had been in Ginny earlier, she clutched at Harry. He tightened his grip on her. She looked up at him, ready to whisper her thanks, but found that he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Voldermort. Against her will she found herself looking at Voldermort as well. She felt something in her stomach that felt like a five pound frozen rock. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and whispered the spell that would send it away. But he missed as the thing flew at him, then went off right past him and Ginny.  
  
As they watched it fly away Harry remarked, "That can't be the end of it." Right after he said that they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. They turned around but saw nothing. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. Then they heard a rustle to their right. Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist. Then another sound to their left. It sounded like something big. Ginny looked up at Harry. "Thank you." Ginny told him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
She stretched up and kissed him. He looked down at her, "No, thank you."  
  
They heard something behind them again, and as they whirled around they heard an echoing raspy voice, Harry recognized it. Ginny looked up at him, confused. "You-know-who." Ginny clutched him harder, and he tried his hardest to comfort her.  
  
The voice was saying, "Aw, how sweet, so I get to dispose of 'the great' Harry Potter and his girlfriend."  
  
Harry looked up at the dark sky and glared, there was the green figure. "You haven't gotten rid of me in the past 14 years, and you won't now."  
  
"Well, we'll see about that." Then the thing flew away, Harry kept glaring at the spot until he felt Ginny squeeze his chest and shout in fright.  
  
He looked down and words failed him as three enormous creatures emerged from the trees. He remembered back to his D.A.D.A. (a/n: Defense Against the Dark Arts) classes, but it didn't help him. These were three of the most deadly creatures there were.  
  
To their right was a Chimera, it's lion-head was roaring, it's giant dragon- tail swishing back and forth. It's eyes shone with a bloodthirsty sheen.  
  
To their left was an even scarier Manticore, it's scorpion-tail was darting to and fro, and it's head, was both human and inhuman at the same time.  
  
In front of them was a Quintaped, Harry could tell that it smelled them. It's red hair was bristling, as it realized that there were humans (preferred prey) around.  
  
All Harry could do was whip out his wand, but he knew that it was useless, only one person had killed a Chimera, there were no known recordings of killed Manticores, and Quintapeds supposedly have wiped out a whole island of trained wizards.  
  
He looked down at Ginny, kissed her lightly, and whispered, "At least I can die as happy as I can in these circumstances." Ginny looked up at him as if to ask 'Well, is that it then?' "But don't worry, I'll go down protecting." He looked into her eyes. ".The one I love." Ginny let go and took her wand out of her pocket, she inteded to help him, no matter what.  
  
** Awwwwwwwww, how sweet. Okay sorry I couldn't resist putting a bit of mush into this story. (Okay, Okay, a lot.) Thank you everyone, I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think, and if you're bored, please read my other stories. Thanks all ** 


	8. What Happened To Ali?

**Am not J.K.R. don't sue me please. Thanx. Please read it! **  
  
Chapter 8: What Happened to Ali?  
  
The water blasted through and swept them through the cave. It was no where  
  
near a smooth ride. The water was harsh and pounding, it kept throwing  
  
them against the walls. They were all getting badly beaten while flying  
  
through passageway after passageway. Then suddenly, it went dark.  
  
Ali's eyes flew open as she began to violently cough up salt water. After her coughing subsided she looked around; she was on a beach, she figured on the same island as before. She glanced to her left and right. On her right she saw Ron, who had his eyes on her; behind him was Hermionie, who was watching Draco.  
  
Ron turned around and tapped Hermionie on the shoulder. "Hey, she's okay."  
  
Ali started coughing again. When it finally stopped she managed to ask, "What's been going on?"  
  
"Well, we don't know any more than you do. Draco's still out cold." Ali smiled but then realized how cruel that was. "Move over." She crawled over to where he was laying and put her head on his chest. She could hear Hermionie gasp, was she offended? "Quiet, I'm checking for a heart-beat." She couldn't hear anything. "Shit!" She moved her ear over Draco's mouth, still nothing; not any sound or suggestion of breathing. "Damn!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not breathing. He needs mouth-to-mouth, and I don't want to have to do it."  
  
"WHAT-TO-WHAT?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"It's what they call it when someone breathes into someone else's mouth to help them regain their breathing." Hermionie explained flawlessly.  
  
"Although, Ron, I'm sure that if you kissed sleeping beauty here, that'd work too."  
  
"Ew, Gross! No bloody way!" (a/n: if anyone out there would care to explain to me why the British always seem to say 'bloody' of all words, I'd be much obliged.)  
  
"So, since I'm not doing it. And you're not doing it."Ali looked at Ron, then they both looked expectantly at Hermionie who threw up her hands in exasperation.  
  
"Fine. But you're off my Christmas list Ron."  
  
"Ooooh! He was on it?" Ali giggled suggestively.  
  
"Not like that!" Hermionie looked at Ron and blushed.  
  
"Come on Hermionie. Quit stalling, you know, Draco's life may depend on you." Ali scolded jokingly.  
  
"And why should she stop stalling?" Ron asked. Making Ali giggle like crazy.  
  
"Okay, Hermionie. Get on with it," Ali said when she regained her breath, "we all know that you want to."  
  
Hermionie, who'd been about to put her lips to Draco's sat back up rigidly. "You guys stop, please! I can't handle this; it's bad enough that I've got to do this for Draco." She looked really stressed, and pretty red.  
  
She plugged Draco's nose, and bent over. Just before her lips touched his, he coughed out water. She pushed her lips onto his. His eyes flew open, as he realized somebody was kissing him. He closed them again, as Hermionie got into the kiss.  
  
"Well then." Ali looked at Ron, raising her eyebrows; "I thought so."  
  
Ron looked confused. "Wha-?"  
  
"Oh, come on! Look at them, what do you think?"  
  
"I dunno'." Ron shook his head confused. "Hermionie, and Draco? Nothing makes sense anymore."  
  
Ali was laughing so hard by now that she couldn't respond. Ron was still gaping at the two, who seemed to have forgotten that anyone was nearby.  
  
"Gill?!?" All four of them looked up, even Draco and Hermionie.  
  
Ali looked up to see her friend, Julie, looking very confused. "What's  
  
going on? Zobel? Nolan? And...someone...?"  
  
"Oh god, not this again," said Ron, finally finding his words.  
  
"Oh my God, Julie you won't believe this!" In about one sentence Ali had  
  
characteristically explained, more or less, what had happened so far. How she woke up in a hole, and how Zobel, Nolan, and person were really Draco, Ron, and Hermione, and how Draco had hit her and called her names then used a wand to make her throw up slugs. Oh, and by the way, they were wizards.  
  
Julie was shocked, and disgusted by what she had heard. "YOU HIT HER?!?"  
  
Draco, caught by surprise, said nothing.  
  
"YOU HAD THE NERVE TO HIT A GIRL AFTER YOU MADE FUN OF HER!?!" Julie ran over to Draco and grabbed him by the shirt collar.  
  
Behind her Ali called out, "The wand! Get his wand!"  
  
Julie glanced down and saw him wand in his hand. She grabbed it and threw it back to Ali.  
  
"Don't loose that," she commanded. Ali nodded, covering her mouth with one hand, boy Draco was in for it now.  
  
Hermione tried to stop Julie, but was held back by Ron. "Let's see what she's gonna do," he said, "Draco may deserve it."  
  
Julie glared back at Draco, struggling to break free of her grasp. "You're sick."  
  
"Shut up you stupid muggle."  
  
With a large smack Draco fell over, clutching his face. "What the hell?! Don't touch me!"  
  
He got up to strike back, but she was too fast. Her fist was raised again  
  
and this time contacted squarely on his nose. Blood made its way down his  
  
mouth and chin. He yelped and held his face.  
  
"Oh my." Ali murmured, seeing that she'd kind of brought this on. She was both grateful and angry with Julie. Grateful for the loyalty; angry because now SHE couldn't pay Draco back.  
  
Hermionie ran down and tried to help Draco with his nose. Meanwhile Ali addressed Julie. (Ron was still standing there gaping.) "Julie, where'd you come from."  
  
"I dunno', I was on the computer, and then all of a sudden I woke up here. I must've dozed off or something."  
  
Suddenly Ali felt something hard hit the back of her head, she saw stars. She turned around to see a few more of her friends. "Becca? Janet? Nolan?" She asked aloud, "What the heck is going on here?"  
  
Suddenly, the ground opened up, and swallowed all of her friends, one by one. The sky flashed purple, lightning ripped the sky, and darkness took her.  
  
~A Few Hours Later~  
  
"Ali." A voice crooned. "Ali, wake up." It came louder, setting her head ablaze. Her brain felt a searing pain pulsing through it. She felt something around her. Something warm and strong, that was gripping her tightly. She followed her instincts and fought as hard as she could, but it wouldn't let her go. "Ali, Ali, ALI! STOP!" The voice told her, gripping her harder.  
  
Unexpectedly she recognized the voice, "Ron, is that you?" she opened her eyes and looked up. She could just see his face, silhouetted against the garishly bright sky. Then she realized he was holding her. "What happened?" She looked around, and asked, "Where's every one?" before he could answer her first question.  
  
"Draco and Hermionie were torn away from us in the cave."  
  
"Okay, but what about Julie, and Becca, and Janet, and-"  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"It must have been a dream. How'd we get here, WHAT happened?" She asked again, this time giving him a chance to respond.  
  
"Well, I woke up here, I don't know what happened before that. I looked around and you were sitting a ways away. So I walked over and you were just waking up. So I waited and when you got up you had these red eyes! And you came at me; you were talking with this weird raspy guy voice. Eventually this green person flew out of you. It came at me, and snarled, it said something about Harry, but I don't know what. It left, I think it was V- V- V- You-Know-Who." Ron trailed off, his face paling.  
  
"Oh my." She decided not to tell him about her dream. She just closed her eyes, and hugged him tighter.  
  
**AWW! How sweet, I hope you liked it. If you did or if you didn't, please leave a review. Read some of my other fan-fictions. Thank you ELWOOD PENSCOTTIE for writing part of that chappie! If you have any, I'd appreciate ideas. Chao 4 Now! Rose W. G. ** 


End file.
